


Afternoon Relaxation

by starksgoatee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Cereal, First Kiss, Fluff, Hammocks, M/M, Pining Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett buys anything he sees, costco, heart eyes rhett, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Rhett buys a hammock and invites Link over to try it out with him.





	Afternoon Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Rhett and Link fic so go easy on me. I hope you guys enjoy (:

Rhett was in the middle of buying groceries at Costco when he went down the wrong aisle into the outdoor living decor and set his eyes on a Portofino hammock. It had it's own stand so it had no need to be attatched to trees and the box claimed the hammock would last for years and so $499.99 (+ tax) and 10 free samples later, Rhett was in his back yard setting it up, phone tucked between his cheek and his shoulder. "Link buddy, come over, I bought something really cool and I want you to be here to experience it." 

"What type of 'something' did you buy because the last time you bought something out of impulse it ended up being totally useless and you had to send it back."

"True, but I promise, this time I'll actually be able to use this pretty often," he responded then added, "just come," before hanging up. Rhett eagerly awaited Link's arrival and when Link got to Rhett's house Rhett grabbed him by the sleeve of his jean jacket (why was Link wearing a jacket, it was way too hot out, Rhett thought to himself) and pulled him all the way outside to his backyard before letting go of Link to kneel to the right side of the fancy hammock and officially present it to Link (with an addition of Rhett doing jazz hands). Link's lips formed a crooked half smile before crossing his arms, analyzing the sight in front of him.

"A hammock? You made me come over here for a hammock? Rhett, how much did you pay for this thing anyways?" Link walked over and began to touch at the hammock, pushing down on it gently to see how springy it was.

"Yes I made you come over here for a hammock, and the price doesn't matter, look at it, it's frickin' cool." Rhett laid on it and his eyebrows arched up, surprised at how oddly comfortable it was. He looked over at Link, one foot on the floor to steady himself and patted the spot next to him. "C'mon buddyroll, join me." 

Link sighed rolling his eyes but flashed Rhett a smile lying down beside him. They laid there in comfortable silence before a soft sigh left Link's lips. "This is nice," he admitted and Rhett smiled at that, using his leg that was on the floor to steady themselves to rock them slowly.

"Told ya'," Rhett said and Link mumbled a soft 'shut up' before letting the soothing silence take over once more. The California sun was warm against Rhett's cheeks and kissed Link's skin, giving it a pinkish look. Link sat up to take off his jacket, mumbling something about the heat and set it down on the cool grass before going back to lie down next to Rhett, but this time they were shoulder to shoulder and Rhett's arm was pressed against Link's. They laid there in silence, Rhett rocking them on with his foot for what felt like hours, until Rhett heard soft snoring. He turned his head to see Link fast asleep. Rhett smiled at the view and carefully took Link's glasses off of him and set them down on the grass, continuing to rock them even though his leg hurt. His fingers gently grazed Link's and stayed in his position so Link wouldn't wake up. Rhett rocked until the sun began to set, his thumb rubbing over Link's knuckles every once in a while, as he watched the sun go down and continued to rock until Link shifted and shoved his face into Rhett's shoulder a, ''m hungry,' escaping the sleepy man. Rhett smiled at that and lifted his right hand to run his fingers through Link's hair and got up, coming back 4 minutes later with two bowls, milk and fruity pebbles. They ate on the hammock and talked and Link looked so cute, Rhett felt like he needed to kiss him or else he would explode. So he did. Right after Link swallowed an extra big bite of fruity cereal. Link looked shocked and he set their bowls down, staring at Rhett with the best poker face he could come up with in the moment until he cleared his throat. 

"Um, Rhett?"

"Yeah." Rhett's throat felt dry.

"You know how all we've done on this hammock is eat, and also I've taken a nap but that doesn't count as us doing anything, anyways, I have a better idea for us to do while being on this hammock," Link said and Rhett looked at him, confusion painting his bearded face.

"What's your idea?"

"Well," Link started, and gave Rhett an innocent smile. "We should make out."

And so Rhett nodded, because really, how could he say no to that? He kissed Link again and smiled. "Told you this hammock was a good idea." He said and Link laughed against his lips, the warm night breeze messing with his hair. 

"Shut up and kiss me again." Link said, and so he did while he silently thanked the Costco gods for the hammock.


End file.
